


Getting Clean

by Talon_Bell



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 02:03:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talon_Bell/pseuds/Talon_Bell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos is gawking at Lomadia as she works in the garden. Sexy times ensue when she is caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Clean

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, but I procrastinated.

Xephos new it was rude, but he couldn't help but check Lomadia out while she was gardening. Her hips shook back and forth as she plowed the field. Her cleavage heaved while she was hoeing. When he brought her the water pale he watched as she let it run down her chin and in-between her boobs as she drank.

“Could you help me with these weeds Xeph?” She asked, struggling to pull out a particularly deep root. “Oh, sure honey buns.” Lomadia didn’t give much thought to Xephos’ new pet name for her, but he in fact got it from looking at her supple butt. He bent over her and grabbed the root just above where where she held it. “No, you gotta get in deeper than that.” As if he wasn’t hard enough already, he had to adjust himself so that his member didn’t poke into her ass. “What’s that sweetie?” He asked, straining against his pants. 

We have to get it out by the root or it'll just grow back. Xephos went in deeper and his hardness began to rub against Lomadia’s backside. “Okay now pull!” She yelled as they both strained to pull out the weed. “COME ON!” Lom yelled, more at the weed than at Xephos. They groaned and grinded they jerked and tugged until the weed came out in a hail of dirt clods. The soil covered both Lomadia and Xephos, their clothes were tarnished and sweaty and the force of the release caused them both to fly back.

Lomadia landed on Xephos and felt something hard jab her in the bum cheek. “Ow! You okay Xeph?” Lomadia asked sitting up and looking to see what she fell on. She looked under herself only to see she had landed in Xephos’ lap, right on his hard member. She gasped and jumped to her feet. She wasn’t sure if she was embarrassed, offended or, angry. “What the fuck Xeph?!” Xephos very quickly realized that Lomadia figured out that he had a hard on. His face flushed and he looked at her with a touch of guilt. “I’m sorry Lom I didn’t mean to… I mean It’s been a while and I’ve missed you.” He said looking down, somewhat ashamed of himself. Lomadia looked over at him and started to feel a bit bad for him, after all she had missed him too, when she moved to Owl Island she and Xeph had lost touch.

“Well, if you really want that then you best meet me inside and clean off.” She said with a somewhat authoritative tone. She beagn to walk into the house, but then she looked back at him with a neutral expression. “Well, come on. I'm not going to wait forever.” She turned back around to hide her blushing face.

Xephos clambered to his feet and stood there for a moment wondering if she was serious. He decided that his best course of action was to go along with her.

He walked through the door and looked around, trying to find her. He heard her in the bathroom and walked towards it, he saw her clothes had been neatly discarded into the hamper. He rushed into the bathroom expecting to find a naked Lomadia waiting to get fucked by him. His excitement almost made him jump into the ceiling, but when he saw her she had her back to him, bent over the bath running water, was covered by a fluffy white robe, and had her glasses on in place of her contacts. 

“Almost as good.” He muttered to himself. “What was that?” She asked, genuinely not having heard him. “Never mind.” He said dodging the question. “Just um… come her you” He said, trying to be sexy. However she kept him at arm's length for the time being. “First, get in the bath.” He was a bit disappointed, but did as he was told. He removed his clothes and sank into the tub, he looked down at the water and was surprised to see that the dirt glided off his skin and disappeared into the water without a trace. “Don’t get freaked out. It’s magic, makes dirt blink out of the water and into the house. It means I have a little more dusting to do, but I get to enjoy my baths in clean water.” He wasn’t too surprised by this given her witchery history. He sat there for a bit and washed off the dirt, watching Lomadia get ready for a bath. Lom admired his muscular yet thin and scarred body. She remembered how he told her she got those scars. Although he never finished the story. She looked down his slender torso with his little chest hair and his happy trail all the way down to his six and a half inch dick.

Lomadia lowered herself down into the tub with him and made him watch as she washed herself clean. Rubbing herself on her breasts and between her thighs. She bent her head back to give Xephos a long kiss on the mouth. As she held his head with one hand she slowly reached her hand down and grabbing his hard cock and sticking it into her pussy. 

Xephos groaned and dropped his hands to her hips and began lifting her up and down on his dick while she gasped and held the edge of the tub for support. He began to pick up pace and moved one of his hands down to her ass to lift her up and down onto him and moved the other around to rub her stiff clit while he went in and out of her. Lomadia came after about half an hour of him rubbing her clit, and finally she fell forward and caught herself before her head slammed into the tub. 

She turned around straddled Xephos’ hips again and began fucking him cowgirl stlye. Xephos looked at her contently as he used his hands to steady her and as she hopped up and down on his cock happily. He began to play with her breasts and suck on one of her nipples. As he licked her left tit and dropped her other breast he reach his remaining hand down to play with her ass and give it a few playful smacks.

Lomadia came again, but maintained her position this time and began kissing and sucking Xephos’ neck. Xephos had lost his grip on Lom’s beasts, but that freed up his hands to caress her ass. She kissed him as he continued to thrust into her cunt. He shoved a finger into her ass and began pumping both his finger and his prick in and out of her. Lomadia came a few more times and then slumped down into the water.

Xephos sat up on the back of the tub preparing to get out when when Lom saw that he was still hard. “Let me get that.” She began to jerk off his cock. He sat there and groaned as she pulled back his foreskin and popped his cockhead into her mouth. She began to suck him and jerk him off. She lowered down and started taking every inch of his dick into her soft and warm mouth. Her tongue carressed the underside of his cock as saliva coated his member. He grabbed the back of her head and started to thraot fuck her.

“Lom… I'm gonna cum.” On that she pulled his member out of her mouth and let him cum all over her tits. “Thanks Xeph. I needed that.” She said as she began to wash off her breasts. Xeph kissed her and said. “Thanks Lom, I needed it too.” He smiled and look down at the water. Then his smile disappeared. “Uh, Lom. Remember when you said dirt disappears out of the tub and into the house? Well what about cum?” Hannah's eyes went wide as she realized.


End file.
